Perdónate a ti misma
by melikav
Summary: ONE SHOT. Una tragedia para Bra y de como Vegeta es capaz de ayudarla


Perdónate a ti misma

Abrió los ojos confundida, la profunda oscuridad una vez más le rodeaba… el estruendo que segundos antes la salvó fue realmente confuso para ella, ese estruendo tan particular que sólo puede ser provocado por un disparo de ki, un ataque… tan familiar, tan desconocido… su primera reacción fue mirar en todas direcciones en busca de su salvador, en lugar de encontrarlo se vio ante una escalofriante escena, peor a cualquier película de terror que pudiera haber visto jamás, a penas podía distinguir las siluetas, pues la calle que era de por si tétrica y oscura ahora se encontrada impregnada por una sensación a muerte, sensación inolvidable que la joven experimentaba por vez primera.

El olor herrumbroso y penetrante a sangre fresca se coló en su nariz hasta entrar en su cerebro, las nauseas se apoderaron de ella y no pudo evitar vomitar ante lo sucedido, lágrimas brotaban incontrolables, las escenas borrosas de lo que pasó, de la forma en que se desarrollaron acontecimientos que pasaron a penas unos minutos atrás, su mente quería borrar lo sucedido, quería correr de ahí hacia los brazos de las personas que podían protegerle, quería llamar a gritos a aquellos que nunca permitirían que nada le sucediese…

Sin embargo se sentía incapaz de levantarse y correr, la sangre que vio en sus manos estaba también en toda su ropa, no tenía clara idea de cómo sucedió, por un instante casi pensó que la sangre era suya pero el cuerpo inmóvil tirado un par de metros más allá, dio clara muestra de ser el dueño de la misma. Las nauseas se presentaron de nuevo, las lágrimas ya no sabía si eran consecuencia de su condición anímica o eran involuntarias producto de su emético estado…

Tras unos minutos que parecieron eternos, pudo pensar con algo de la inteligencia que le caracteriza, no podía quedarse ahí, primero debía comprobar algo, se acercó a gatas lentamente al cuerpo que no se había movido desde que la sangre comenzó a brotar, estaba a unos metros de ella, no respiraba, en definitiva ese hombre nunca más se pondría de pie, una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderó de ella, un torbellino de emociones, desde la repulsión por ver el cuerpo en esas condiciones hasta el miedo de lo que podría suceder luego, se alejó de nuevo unos pasos, el olor a sangre la haría perder la cabeza si se quedaba tan cerca.

Encontró determinación para levantarse, se quitó el abrigo lleno de sangre y aunque no se explicaba porque, lo llevó consigo, caminó unos pasos buscando desesperadamente el teléfono móvil en su bolso, no pudo evitar observar una vez más el cadáver, ese joven que horas antes había sido tan bueno con ella, ahora tenía el corazón atravesado, debió morir instantáneamente. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo, pero alejando un poco esos pensamientos sabía que debía enfocarse en resolver el problema, al fin encontró el móvil, casi por inercia marcó el número memorizado en el 1, el número de su casa, cualquier problema que tuviera su familia la ayudaría, así había sido siempre, pero ahora esta vez el problema había cruzado nuevos límites.

La que contestó era la casi siempre cálida voz de su madre, ¿porque tenia que ser ella, de todos los miembros de su familia esta era precisamente la menos apropiada para ayudarla en esta situación, al oír esa amable voz no pudo más que colgar, no podría enfrentarla tan pronto, de nuevo comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, se había limpiado las manos con el abrigo, pero la sangre no es algo que desaparezca así tan fácil, se sentía débil, incapaz de hacer frente a la situación, cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando a mares su desgracia, era un callejón vacío, nadie pasaría por ahí, otros incontables minutos pasaron antes que la razón dominara a las emociones por lo menos un poco, ella siempre se jactaba de ser una persona equilibrada, pero esta situación le había demostrado que aunque se creyera una mujer lo sucedido no había hecho otra cosa más que manifestar a la niña que aún era…

Tomó valor para llamar por segunda vez, pidió a Kami –si es que merecía pedirle algo- que contestara su hermano, pues su padre rara vez tomaba el teléfono, la voz al otro lado respondió amablemente a pesar de la hora de la llamada, era él, sonrió al reconocerlo al menos podría ayudarla…

-Buenas Noches ¿Quién habla?

-Soy yo… -dijo lastimeramente-

-¿Eres tu Bra? ¿te sucede algo?

-Si soy yo… necesito… ayuda –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de romper en llanto otra vez-

-¡¡Bra! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Dime donde estás?

La joven ya no podía responder, solo lloraba, el chico de cabellos lilas, al otro lado del teléfono estaba petrificado, su pequeña hermana lo necesitaba, nunca la había escuchado llorar de esa manera, era una chica que se caracterizaba por el temple de su carácter, herencia segura de su padre. Al cabo de unos instantes de insistir en que la muchacha hablara sin obtener más respuesta que sollozos, la comunicación se cortó, es increíble como los artefactos más tecnológicos, creados por las mentes más brillantes fallan en el momento más inoportuno…

Trunks desesperado por perder la comunicación pensó en salir en su búsqueda de inmediato, pero se detuvo sabiendo que no podía ir sin avisar a sus padres, su padre en especial lo mataría si no le decía el estado en que su pequeña parecía encontrarse, corrió entonces a la _sala de estar_ en donde estaba seguro se encontraba con cualquier pretexto cuando la verdadera razón es que nunca dormía mientras su hija estuviera fuera de casa.

La visión era patética, siempre había sido orgullosa pero ahora el miedo la superó y sólo esperaba en un rincón que vinieran a rescatarla, la cabeza entre las rodillas, en su mente mil y una escenas de lo ocurrido momentos antes y días atrás, una mezcla de imágenes que acusadoras le perseguían.

_---Flash Back---_

BR: Ya te he dicho que soy una adulta papá, ya no puedes prohibirme salir a divertirme –le dijo con convicción-

VG: La madurez es algo que depende de la personalidad no de la edad, además me debes obediencia de por vida –le señaló haciendo referencia la obediencia que le debe como padre y príncipe-

BR: Yo te obedezco siempre que seas razonable –le contestó guiñándole un ojo, sabía como hacerlo ceder, eso en definitiva lo había heredado de su madre-

VG: No sé porque quieres estar saliendo con sujetos que no son dignos de tu linaje –continuó girando la conversación hacia donde le interesaba más-

BR: Papá, estamos en la Tierra, no creo encontrar a nadie que cumpla tus exigencias –le contestó con un argumento que utilizaba frecuentemente-

VG: Es mejor estar sólo que con malas compañías –le respondió con su típica media sonrisa, casi burlándose de ella-

BR: ¡Ya deja de molestarme, no soy una niña, ahora puedo resolver mis propios asuntos –contestó agresivamente subiendo el volumen de voz-

VG: Serás adulta pero yo soy tu padre y no permitiré que me hables de esa manera –ya comenzaba a enfadarse por el tono de su hija-

BR: Lo siento papá, ya no te enfades tanto, te prometo que volveré temprano ¿si? –le dijo amigable mientras le abrazaba, sabiendo que su dulzura siempre era capaz de desarmar al estricto guerrero-

_---Fin del Flash Back---_

Dos Ki amigos se acercaban a toda velocidad al lugar, habían pasado talvez cinco minutos desde que habló con su hermano, en definitiva sabía que al menos siempre podrían rescatarla cuando lo necesitara, era impresionante la velocidad con que se acercaban…

Aunque la oscuridad absoluta los rodeara descendieron directamente en el lugar en que Bra se encontraba, esas eran las ventajas de sentir las presencias de las demás personas. Al verlos se puso de pie como un resorte y corrió a los brazos de su padre, sabía que en esos brazos protectores nada ni nadie podría dañarla. Vegeta confundido sólo la abrazó de vuelta, tratando de descifrar que era lo que sucedía a su alrededor, la chica dejando de lado su orgullo solo lloraba, mientras Trunks solo veía la escena confundido.

Sin embargo, el desarrollado sentido del olfato del guerrero mayor le dio la alerta, el aroma agrio a sangre hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, separó a la chica de sus brazos solo para comprobar con horror que se encontraba cubierta de ese rojo fluido, sus ojos casi se desorbitaron, lanzó unas pequeñas bolas de energía al aire que quedaron suspendidas brindando la luz que se necesitaba, entonces gracias a dicha luz Trunks también vió a su hermana con horror, pero ella advirtiendo la reacción de sus parientes y ya un poco más calmada al sentirse segura, rápidamente los tranquilizó _"No es mi sangre… es de él" _dijo con la voz temblorosa mientas señalaba al cadáver al que ninguno de los recién llegados había prestado atención…

Ambos hombres veían el cuerpo sin vida del muchacho que habían conocido horas antes cuando recogió a la jovencita en su casa, era un chico alto –más que aquellos dos saiyas-, de contextura fuerte, de ojos y cabello color castaño, de refinados modales, y en general agradable presencia, el perfecto muchacho que presentar a la familia. Sin embargo ahora estaba muerto, los ojos exageradamente abiertos, la expresión de la cara denotaba terror y sorpresa, la ropa desarreglada, tirado en un charco de su propia sangre extremadamente abundante, aunque una cantidad lógica puesto que su corazón había sido atravesado.

Trunks palideció al ver tal escena y al imaginar las diversas maneras en que su hermanita podría estar implicada, en definitiva él como guerrero había luchado, pero Boo y los demás rivales nunca habían quedado de esa manera al ser derrotados, la condición en que se encontraba el cuerpo era deplorable e impresionante. El príncipe saiyajin por su parte se mantuvo estoico, definitivamente él había visto cosas peores, de hecho él había causado cosas peores, aunque eso era parte del pasado…

Un poco más apartada Bra solamente veía a su padre y a su hermano que calladamente observaban a Atsui seguramente haciendo mil conjeturas de lo ocurrido, desvió la mirada hacia las luces de ki que su padre colocó en el lugar para alumbrarlo, eran hermosas, se parecían tanto a las luces que había visto un rato antes…

_---Flash Back---_

En una de las discoteque de moda incontables jóvenes bailaban al ritmo de escandalosas e indescifrables melodías, rodeados de las luces multicolor que sobre ellos se extendían, después de tanto flirteo y atracción mutua al fin había conseguido salir con Atsui, él era uno de los chicos más cotizados de la Universidad, pero ella no se quedaba atrás, rechazaba pretendientes por docenas, no sólo porque su padre no le permitía salir con muchos chicos, sino porque en su mayoría le parecían aburridos y sin mayor atractivo, eso sin contar el hecho de que se fijaban en ella sólo por su físico y futura herencia, en lugar de en sus cualidades como persona. No es que este muchacho fuera del todo distinto, la verdad a veces le parecía muy superficial, pero por alguna razón decidió acompañarlo, por alguna razón convenció a su padre de que la dejara salir con él…

En medio del ruido y las animadas conversaciones la pareja bailaba, ella se sentía feliz, bailar era una de las actividades que más disfrutaba, pero los muchachos que conocía eran esquivos en este sentido y si bailaban era solo para quedar bien con ella y ganar puntos, por decirlo de alguna forma. En cambio este joven era un gran bailarín, aguantaba su ritmo lo cual ya era decir bastante.

AT: La hemos pasado muy bien hoy, ¿verdad? –le preguntó, aunque era una afirmación más que pregunta-

BR: Debo admitir que me he divertido mucho, la verdad creí que eras un poco superficial y me alegra haberme equivocado

AT: ¿Yo, superficial, eso si que me hace reír, hay muchas cosas que jamás imaginarías de mí

BR: En serio, a mi me parece que te gusta hacerte el misterioso

AT: Puede ser, pienso que a todos nos gustan los secretos, ¿no lo crees?

BR: Supongo que sí –respondió haciéndose la indiferente, aunque bien conocía eso de guardar secretos-

AT: Ya son las 12:20 p.m. es mejor que nos vayamos si queremos estar en tu casa para la 1

BR: jaja, te asustó mi papá ¿verdad? –le preguntó sabiendo que sin importar que respondiera, la verdad era que sí-

AT: No tanto, lo que pasa es que no quiero que se enoje y te prohíba salir conmigo de nuevo –le contestó casi concretando la próxima cita-

BR: Yo ya tengo 18 años, él no me dice lo que puedo o no hacer, sólo me da recomendaciones –mintió enfadada pues en realidad era casi imposible desobedecerle, dado que con ese príncipe no hay edad que valga, si no que lo diga Trunks-

AT: ¡Vamos, no te enojes, me parece bien que tu padre quiera protegerte, si algún día tengo una hija la mitad de hermosa que tú, la protegería igual

BR: Si, supongo que tienes algo de razón, mejor nos vamos, el camino es largo…

_---Fin del Flash Back---_

"_Bra, ¿Dime que demonios pasó aquí?"_

La voz fuerte de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos, a veces odiaba la manera que él tenía de decir las cosas, la forma dura en que los había criado a pesar de que estaba segura que en el fondo él los amaba, aún le costaba demostrarlo, aunque debía reconocer que mejoraba cada vez más... Mientras divagaba de nuevo, se enfocó en la estricta mirada de su padre que en definitiva esperaba una pronta repuesta, tomó todo el coraje que podría quedarle, mezclado talvez con el respeto –porque no miedo- que su progenitor le infundía y seriamente declaró _"Creo que yo… lo maté"_

La respuesta fue la última que ambos hombres esperaron escuchar, aunque debían reconocer que la herida del difunto era peculiar e implicaba un asesino fuera de lo común, ninguno de los dos pensaba que la pequeña princesa fuera la causante de tal crimen, o para ser más sinceros si bien les había pasado por la cabeza, por instinto habían desechado la descabellada idea. Vegeta miró a su hija con preocupación, la conocía bien y sabía que no estaba preparada para afrontar la culpa de cargar con un asesinato. Trunks la observó con terror, y abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que llegó, preguntó:

"_¿Estas segura de que tu lo mataste, dinos como pasó"_

Bra de nuevo sentía las lágrimas traicionarle, sabía que no podría contestar eso por ahora, Vegeta al entender el estado en que se encontraba su hija, decidió tomar las riendas de la situación _"Nos vamos a casa, lo discutiremos allá" "No podemos dejar a Atsui ahí" "No podemos hacer nada por él, en cambio tu hermana nos necesita más"_

Tomó a su hija en sus brazos y voló directo a su casa, ella de nuevo se sintió protegida al oír el corazón de su padre latir compasadamente cerca del suyo, nadie podía dañarla mientras estuviera con él, su hermano les seguía en desacuerdo, pensaba que huir de la escena era incorrecto, debía convencerlos de informar a la policía y aclarar las cosas, era lo correcto, aunque en el fondo sabía que a su papá se le ocurrirían otras maneras menos civiles pero más eficaces de afrontar la situación.

Vegeta volaba despacio pues no quería perturbar más a su hija que estaba tranquilizándose poco a poco, en su mente trataba de enfrentar el hecho de que su pequeña matara a ese joven, eso era tan impensable, la conocía bien para saber que tuvo que ser un accidente, o al menos como defensa propia, pues estaba seguro de que no lo mató por puro gusto, no, ella no era como él fue una vez, ella no mataría por placer ¿o si, la miraba disimuladamente con desconfianza, no en vano era hija suya…

La joven por su parte intentaba aclarar los hechos, en realidad no estaba del todo segura de haberlo ultimado ella, es decir, cuando se dio cuenta pensó que alguien más lo había hecho, pero unos momentos después tuvo la certeza de que no había nadie en el lugar, nadie más que ella, trató de poner los sucesos en orden, pues tarde o temprano debería contarlos…

_---Flash Back---_

Su cita con Atsui no había podido ser mejor, el chico era dulce, atento, un gran conversador, y físicamente también le encantaba, definitivamente saldría otra vez con él, es cierto que en ocasiones parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, algo distante, pero se podía ignorar, era tan perfecto que le sorprendía, les gustaba la misma música, los mismos libros, las mismas películas, se preguntaba si en realidad compartían todos sus gustos o si él sólo decía esas cosas para complacerla…

El camino desde la discoteque hasta la Capsule Corporation era algo largo, durante el viaje el chico otra vez parecía callado, por un momento pensó haber hecho algo que lo molestara, pero pronto cambió de idea cuando con una sonrisa le invitó a encender el estéreo de la lujosa aeronave en que viajaban. Minutos después, justamente cuando se encontraban en la peor parte de la ciudad, la aeronave comenzó a presentar unos ruidos extraños hasta que por fin se detuvo, decidieron revisarla, Bra como digna hija de una genio de la tecnología se sentía lo suficientemente capaz para arreglar el desperfecto al menos para que aguantara a llegar a su destino.

Comenzó por revisar el motor, para su sorpresa parecía de alguna manera saboteado, como si alguien adrede hubiera querido descomponerlo con quien sabe que propósito, miró a su acompañante que sostenía el pequeño foco que alumbraba mientras ella hacía la revisión, la mirada de aquel chico amable había cambiado, si quería jugarle una broma, no lo conseguiría, ella no se asustaba con miraditas, de eso conocía ya bastante.

Tras unos cuantos minutos unas piezas por aquí y otras por allá, entendió que no podría arreglarlo del todo sin las herramientas necesarias, un poco frustrada sólo consiguió que volviera a prender, esperaba que al menos llegara hasta su casa, había sido un descuido dejar su estuche de capsulas, su madre de seguro se lo recriminaría. _"Es todo lo que puedo hacer sin herramientas" "Veo que los rumores de tu inteligencia eran ciertos" "soy una mujer de muchos talentos"_

En ese momento se dispuso a abordar la aeronave, no le gustaba mucho ese lugar tan oscuro en donde estaban, antes de que pudiera subir, Atsui en un repentino movimiento había encapsulado la aeronave, solo se oyó el acostumbrado ¡¡boom, _"¿Qué demonios haces? Pudo haberse descompuesto de nuevo al encapsularla" "No te enfades Bra, solo me pareció divertido quedarnos un rato en la oscuridad" "Estas loco, mira en donde estamos, ¿quieres que nos asalten?" "Eres una chica preciosa, Bra…"_

La voz del muchacho parecía ser otra, la incómoda mirada había regresado, Bra no sabía como interpretar la situación, el amable y perfecto chico con el que había pasado una maravillosa velada de repente se comportaba de esa extraña manera, ¿acaso intentaría…?. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la atrevida mano de su acompañante que sin decoro, y sin pensar en las consecuencias, se acercaba peligrosamente al que sería su último error…

_---Fin del Flash Back---_

Esperaba en la ventana ansiosa a tener una respuesta, fumando su octavo cigarrillo desde que Trunks les contó sobre la llamada desesperada de su hija ¿Cómo accedió a quedarse en la casa esperando? Debió haber ido con ellos a rescatar a su pequeña, desearía tomar un avión y correr a buscarla pero sin sentir el ki sería imposible saber la ubicación. Se habían ido unos veinte minutos atrás, pero la espera se había hecho perpetua, temía lo peor, ¿un nuevo enemigo, ¿un asalto, mil ideas pasaban en su cabeza, su hija le parecía tan frágil, más similar a ella en cuanto a eso, ¿acaso fue un error no permitir que Vegeta la entrenara? Si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría, si le pasaba algo que pudo haber evitado con desarrollar sus habilidades ella sería la única culpable, la que tercamente procuró que se convirtiera en una delicada dama alejada de las batallas, dejó que su pequeñita desperdiciara su potencial y si ahora le había sucedido algo malo que se pudo prevenir… no podría vivir con los remordimientos y Vegeta no se lo perdonaría tampoco… pero no es bueno dramatizar, talvez no era tan grave, talvez Trunks exageró y su hijita no estaba en real peligro, talvez sólo se peleó con su amigo y quería que la pasaran a buscar, justo como ella alguna vez lo hizo, quería convencerse mientras con sus manos temblorosas y ancianas encendía su cigarro número 10.

El típico y casi imperceptible sonido de los saiyas al descender del vuelo la alertó, corrió con la fuerza que su edad le permitía hacia la puerta, palideció al ver a la jovencita en brazos de su padre, temía lo peor, pero antes de que pudiera verla cubierta de sangre y sollozando Trunks se adelantó tratando de evitarle un mayor disgusto, pues su madre aunque jamás lo reconociera, ahora era una persona mayor y una impresión así sería terrible para su salud _"No te preocupes mamá, no le pasó nada, sólo está asustada"_

El príncipe ignorando las miradas aterradas de su esposa subió con su hija aún en brazos hasta la habitación, como era su costumbre sin decir una palabra, la jovencita se sentía avergonzada por toda la situación, por todo lo que había provocado y por la manera en que su familia reaccionaría con ella de ahora en adelante, ella sabía que el crimen cometido le pesaría toda la vida.

Su padre la dejó en la cama, no le preguntaba nada, solo la observaba inquisidoramente, tratando de ver en ella lo sucedido, tratando de encontrar algún atisbo de lógica en los hechos. Él era un experimentado guerrero, al ver al cuerpo inerte inmediatamente se dio cuenta del tipo de ataque que había recibido, un ataque insólito para cualquier humano normal, lástima que ellos no eran humanos. Si en verdad Bra lo había matado, debió disparar un Energy-ha directo al corazón, él sabía que ella no poseía esas habilidades, pero el instinto es fuerte y fue un disparo a matar, definitivamente lanzó a matar…

Abajo, en la sala de estar, Trunks explicaba a su madre de la manera más sutil posible la situación, Bulma palideció sintiendo como el aire le faltaba, no podía creer que su pequeñita, su preciosa damita, a la que había criado a su semejanza, hubiera sido capaz de matar, los detalles eran escasos, sólo se tenía un cadáver, un charco de sangre, un corazón atravesado y una jovencita que no aún no explicaba lo ocurrido. Estaba escandalizada, pero su labor de madre le demandó que fuera hasta su hija y le confortara, no importaba como se desarrollaron las cosas, debía apoyarla y protegerla, no importarían las consecuencias.

Ella luchaba sola sus batallas, siempre había sido así, precisamente eso había asustado a su hermano cuando por teléfono pidió desesperadamente ayuda, tenía el maldito orgullo de su padre, se encerró en su habitación, ignorando por completo las llamadas de su progenitora, que afanosamente intentaba entrar y confortarla como se espera de una madre. Entró furiosamente en la ducha, la abrió en el agua fría como si se castigara a si misma o como si pudiera lavar su pecado sufriendo por la baja temperatura.

----------

La luz de la mañana se colaba insistente en las habitaciones de la Capsule Corporation, ninguno de sus habitantes había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño, todos se imaginaban la motivación y la horrible escena en donde una pequeña princesa se había estrenado como asesina, la misma asesina que se repetía mil veces la horrible persona que era y las consecuencias que un acto así tendría para ella y los que le rodean, sin contar a los familiares y amigos del muchacho, es cierto que él había cometido un error pero el castigo había sido extremo.

El amanecer les hizo ponerse en pie, la formalidad de pasar la noche recostados no tenía sentido si no se podía dormir, todos querían visitar a la jovencita que no salía de su habitación, pero por diversas razones -entre la más importante el temor de enfrentarla- decidieron bajar a la cocina como de costumbre, sabían que las principales decisiones de ese hogar se tomaban en la cocina, la incertidumbre sobre la manera en que se debía proceder en adelante los mantenía callados y taciturnos.

Bulma siempre tomaba la iniciativa en las decisiones familiares, por lo tanto propuso que sería ella la que intentaría hablarle, en el fondo pensaba que quizás Vegeta era el indicado para tratar de obtener información, pues era un hecho que Bra era una niña de su padre, pero debía reconocer que aún con todo lo que el saiya había cambiado ella sabía sus límites y enviarlo a tratar un asunto tan delicado con su hija podría empeorar las cosas. Ante su propuesta de ser la que le conversaría, ninguno de los dos hombres puso objeción, ambos creían que era lo mejor.

Subió las escaleras con convicción, misma que disminuía en cuanto se acercaba al cuarto de la -ante sus ojos- pequeña, cuando estuvo en frente tocó con ligereza, la fuerza nos abandona cuando el temor se apodera, la chica de cabellos azules respondió que podía entrar, no quería ver a nadie ciertamente, pero sabía que debía enfrentarlos, si en un principio no podía afrontar a su madre en ese momento deseaba solamente que entrara y la abrazara como cuando era una niña y se asustaba de los monstruos del armario.

No se atrevía a preguntarle, estaba frente a ella esperando que de alguna forma tuviera piedad y le contara lo sucedido, el crimen cometido, ella la perdonaría, sabía lo que era vivir con un asesino, uno peor, uno despiadado, su hijita solo había cometido un error, no lo repetiría, podría perdonarla… la muchacha veía el dolor en los ojos de su madre, así que decidió usar pocas palabras en las que resumiera lo acontecido y salir de ese suplicio de una sola vez _"él intentó ultrajarme, quería detenerlo y de alguna manera lo maté"_

Los ojos de ambas derramaban lágrimas aunque por diferentes motivos, la _niña_ lloraba de miedo, arrepentimiento y vergüenza y la señora de tristeza y culpa. Bulma no era una experta en batallas, pero toda una vida de convivencia con guerreros algo te enseña, y en ese momento no tuvo duda de lo sucedido: su hija se asustó y al no saber como controlar sus emociones, no pudo medir su poder y sin proponérselo –al menos eso quería desesperadamente creer- lo mató, justo como cuando Gohan era pequeño y solo utilizaba su poder de manera emocional, sus temores de la noche anterior no eran del todo infundados, en parte fue su culpa por no dejarla aprovechar su potencial…

Sobre el asunto legal no hay mucho que decir, en la familia se barajaron las diversas opciones para que Bra no pagara las consecuencias del acto que en realidad había sido un accidente, las propuestas fueron desde evaporar el cuerpo con el fin de que no quedara rastro, hasta hablar con la policía y aclarar la situación, no es necesario decir quien externó cada idea, pues si nos jactamos de conocer a los implicados fácilmente podemos descubrirlo, la propuesta que finalmente fue aceptada es que esperarían a ver que sucedería, la forma de la muerte de Atsui era tan inusual que nadie la relacionaría con la inocente joven Brief, y si de alguna manera eso sucedía posteriormente se tomarían las medidas del caso. Definitivamente siempre se hace lo que Bilma dice.

Un par de días después, una detective de homicidios llegó a visitarlos, aparentemente Bra era la última persona que había visto al joven con vida, no era una sospechosa en sí, porque la muerte había sido atribuida a _causas desconocidas_, por más investigaciones no se podía definir el arma homicida, pero es labor de las autoridades preguntar a todos los cercanos a la víctima. La noticia de la muerte del muchacho ya de todas maneras había corrido por los pasillos de la Universidad Satán a la que la chica asistía, no había podido ni siquiera ausentarse unos días para recuperarse, pues su hermano había dicho que eso parecería sospechoso.

Y así siguió su vida normal, en lo que la palabra cabe, Bra asistía a sus cursos y luego corría a casa a encerrarse en su habitación y castigarse con remordimientos, casi no hablaba con nadie de la familia, su madre, que era la que más insistía, procuraba confortarla pero tras una visita diaria de pocos instantes, siempre era despachada por la chica que aludía que estaba cansada o debía seguir estudiando, todos sabía que en el fondo sufría como el primer día, pero la discreción que le es natural le impedía externar esos sentimientos y pedir ayuda como lo hizo aquel día…

----------

Casi podía escuchar el llanto de su pequeña, la habitación estaba algo alejada, pues es una casa grande y todos desean su privacidad, pero de alguna manera sentía el sufrimiento de su hija menor, como él tampoco era capaz de dormir salió en su búsqueda, entró en la habitación sin pedir permiso, se sorprendió al verla en el balcón contemplando las estrellas que en ausencia eterna de la luna se veían particularmente brillantes justo como esos azules ojos llenos de lágrimas, se sentó junto a ella, iba a resolver esto de una vez por todas, no era bueno para ayudar a otros con sus sentimientos -siempre se le había dificultado lidiar con los suyos propios- pero su hija lo necesitaba y ya se habían esquivado demasiado esos últimos días.

VG: Veo que aún te gusta observar las estrellas –le dijo en un tono amable, sumamente raro en él-

BR: Si, la verdad es que no se ven muchas en medio de la ciudad pero en el campo son hermosas –le contestó sin mirarlo-

VG: No sé si lo recuerdas pero cuando eras muy pequeña, te llevé algunas veces a contemplarlas

BR: Claro que lo recuerdo, me hiciste aficionada a la astronomía… debió ser grandioso para ti verlas más de cerca

VG: Cuando viajas por el espacio todas parecen iguales, pero es cuando te quedas estático que te das cuenta de la grandiosidad que encierran

BR: Creo que te entiendo, y dime ¿extrañas tus viajes? –preguntó tratando de que cierto tema no saliera a colación-

VG: La verdad no, viajé mucho tiempo, conquisté muchos planetas, pero era una vida vacía que no me hace falta ahora, bueno… solo extraño las batallas constantes, debo admitirlo

BR: Papá, ¿nunca te arrepentiste de tus crímenes? –le preguntó algo temerosa por tocar un tema casi tabú en esa familia-

VG: No es bueno vivir en el pasado, en ese momento hice lo necesario para sobrevivir –dijo sin mostrar un ápice de remordimiento-

BR: Pero yo no puedo superar lo que pasó, quité una vida, lo que hice fue tan terrible que no merezco perdón, solo castigo, me pudriré en el Infierno –sollozó desesperada, en contraste con la anterior calma-

VG: El Infierno no es tan terrible como lo pintan, créeme he estado ahí… –dijo con su sonrisa maligna, aunque rápidamente se retractó viendo la expresión de angustia en el rostro de la muchacha- …Pero no irás al infierno por eso, mataste en defensa propia

BR: Yo no quería hacerlo, sólo quería defenderme, no dañarlo –seguía desahogándose-

VG: No es tu culpa, sino de tus orígenes, es decir mi culpa pues te heredé los genes saiyajin –había que intentar convencerla-

BR: Debí controlarme

VG: Tu error fue no conocer tus poderes, ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer para remediarlo?

BR: Ya no puedo hacer nada –respondió tristemente, incrédula de que su padre le preguntara algo como eso-

VG: Claro que sí, puedes entrenar para aprender a utilizar tu poder y evitar que otra vez se salga de tus manos –le dijo como una opción aunque sonó a mandato-

BR: Eso no lo devolverá a la vida

VG: No sé porque te preocupas tanto por ese insecto, no era precisamente un ejemplo de persona –le dijo ya cansado de la compasión generalizada hacia el chico-

BR: Pero como ser humano merecía vivir, nadie tiene derecho a disponer de la vida de otro –le recriminó casi olvidado con quien hablaba-

VG: Si no lo hubieras matado tu, lo habría hecho yo, y créeme sería de una manera mucho más dolorosa –le dijo con su acostumbrado tono serio y frío-

BR: ¿Lo habrías matado? Pero tu has cambiado, has dejado de cometer esos crímenes –no se sabía si lo convencía a él o a ella misma-

VG: Es cierto he cambiado, pero si alguien se atreve a dañarlos yo debo tomar venganza, es lo que dicta la ley saiyajin y es lo que haría, así que no te compadezcas por el chico, le ahorraste mucho sufrimiento

BR: Ya no estamos en Vejitasei, aquí la venganza no se toma en manos propias

VG: Bra, tu eres la princesa de los saiyajin, si estuviéramos gobernado en nuestro planeta tu vida sería muy diferente, serías una guerrera y no te lamentarías por la muerte de una sabandija que no vale la pena

BR: Yo no creo que sería una asesina como nuestros ancestros

VG: Por supuesto que lo serías, serías la mejor de todas puesto que eres mi hija, serías tal y como lo dicta la cultura, eso es algo que no se cuestiona y es por eso que tu mayor error ha sido negar tus raíces por todos estos años

BR: Insinúas que debo convertirme en una asesina despiadada solo para honrar mis raíces –casi le gritó con pánico-

VG: En asesina no, en guerrera, nosotros provenimos de una milenaria familia de los más poderosos guerreros del universo, es cierto que durante una época destruimos planetas y civilizaciones pero eso fue solo cuando trabajamos para el tirano de Freezer, antes de todo eso teníamos nuestra esencia, la esencia de guerreros…

BR: ¿Debo ser una guerrera? –preguntó, aunque sonó más a retórica-

VG: Fue un error dejarte tantos años sin entrenamiento, creo que debes empezar cuanto antes, míralo como una forma de evitar que lo que pasó vuelva a suceder

BR: Tienes razón papá, entrenaré para controlar mi poder, pero de todas maneras haga lo que haga no creo que sea capaz de olvidarme de mi crimen –continuó tristemente-

VG. No debes olvidarlo, solo perdónate a ti misma… es la única forma de seguir…

La chica se sorprendió mucho de las últimas palabras de su padre, en realidad parecía hablar por experiencia propia, parecía decirle que él también se había arrepentido, pero por su orgullo no lo aceptaría, siguieron en silencio únicamente contemplando las estrellas, esas que para el saiya eran testigos mudos de su sombrío pasado…

Fin

Hola a todos, espero les haya gustado este fic, fue un intento de suspenso y angustia, la verdad es que he estado tan estresada que mi sentido del humor se ha visto lesionado por lo que tengo un bloqueo en los otros dos fic (lamento no actualizar), entonces descubrí que mi estado de ánimo me permitía escribir algo como esto, y pues aquí tienen el resultado, Por si a alguien le interesa el nombre del chico asesinado _Atsui_ significa _caliente_, lo escogí porque murió precisamente por andar de calentón jajaja (sé que no es bueno burlarse de los muertos ;) Por cierto debo admitir que no estoy muy satisfecha con la manera en que quedaron los _Flash Back_, la verdad no iba a incluirlos pero me dio miedo de que la historia quedara en extremo confusa si no los ponía; es por eso que no entré en mucho detalle, pues la idea principal no era narrar ese tipo de cosas, sino los sentimientos de los protagonistas, en especial de Bra y por su puesto la conversación final con Vegeta en la que intenté demostrar un poco su forma de ser para ese entonces.

Espero sinceramente sus comentarios, es un verdadero placer para mí que me lean, por favor reviews, Mata Ne! Melikav


End file.
